


Losing control [Drabble]

by withah



Series: Warded Heart Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Dragon Age Quest: Broken Circle, Gen, Maleficarum, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withah/pseuds/withah
Summary: Not every mage who stood with Uldred wanted power.





	Losing control [Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of 100-word standalone stories that take place in the Warded Heart continuity, generally before events covered in the main fic.
> 
> This one is inspired by the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Facebook group's drabble prompt "losing control". I've been wanting to write some version of this scene for a while. It's a critical scene in Celeste's story, and is only ever alluded to in the main fic.

Careful steps along cold stone passages. Celeste recites his words like a mantra. 

_Your power's too big for you, Little Mage. You can't control it._

He said the words more than once, twisted in with threats and promises. 

_Those who can't control their powers can't be Harrowed. But do as I say and maybe. Do as I say and I'll tell them you're in control. Do as I say and I won't tell them you're a maleficar._

She wasn't. Not then. 

He's at his post. Eyes widen at the flash of her knife. 

Flesh stings. Blood sings.  

She loses control. 


End file.
